This study seeks to evaluate the effect of exogenous estrogen and estrogen plus progesterone on insulin secretion and sensitivity in non-diabetic post-menopausal women, and to evaluate the relationship of the change in insulin secretion and resistance following the administration of estrogen alone and estrogen plus progesterone with the degree of change in intra-abdominal fat, total body fat, androgen and lipid levels, and mean blood pressure.